Seguir adelante
by Muselina Black
Summary: Todo el mundo parece estar avanzando a su alrededor, menos Cho. El pasado parece atraparla y no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para deshacerse de él. Quizás sólo le falta un pequeño empujón para poder seguir adelante. Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, son de la señora JK y yo sólo los he tomado prestados para jugar un poquito._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_El reto consiste en escribir sobre algún personaje que haya pasado por la casa Ravenclaw y en esta ocasión elegí a la nunca bien ponderada Cho Chang. En los libros no hay muchos detalles sobre ella, pero creo que logré escribir algo bastante decente a partir de eso._

_Pero eso les toca juzgarlo a ustedes._

**Seguir adelante**

**I**

_**Hogwarts, 2 de mayo de 2004.**_

Miró a la hilera de tumbas blancas que se extendían frente a ella. Podía leer algunos nombres conocidos en las que estaban más cerca de ella. Reconocía a compañeros de clases, amigos y conocidos. Vidas que prometían futuros brillantes y habían sido segadas de golpe y porrazo. Un auténtico desperdicio.

Cho levantó la cabeza y vio que la gente había empezado a llegar a la explanada junto al colegio. Han instalado muchas sillas blancas para los asistentes y un podio desde donde alguien dará un discurso hablando de los muertos y la importancia que tendrán para las futuras generaciones. Se dirá mucho acerca de la valentía y el heroísmo, pero nadie dirá cómo Colin Creevey se había esforzado en aprender a revelar fotografías mágicas o cómo Michael Corner se reía cuando ganaba al Snap explosivo. Era como si su heroísmo hubiera borrado a los jóvenes llenos de vida que fueron alguna vez.

Le costaba creer que ya hubieran pasado seis años desde esa noche, la más larga de su vida. Aún no sabía qué había sido lo que la había llevado a mirar la vieja moneda del ED. Recordaba que se había quedado mirándola por unos minutos, sin saber qué hacer. Y se había decidido a ir porque eso era lo que él habría hecho.

Él. _Cedric_.

Su tumba no estaba ahí, aunque él había sido uno de los primeros en caer en la guerra. Pero ella no se había atrevido a ir a visitarla en el cementerio del pueblito en que él vivía.

Todavía lo extrañaba.

Sabía que era una estupidez, pero nunca lo había podido olvidar. Quizás porque él había su primer amor, la primera vez que sentía mariposas en el estómago y veía esa mirada que decía que ella era la chica más guapa del universo. Nunca más había visto esa mirada en los ojos de nadie. Empezó a caminar entre las tumbas, al igual que otras personas que habían llegado. A lo lejos distinguió a Harry Potter, acompañado de Ginny. Tiene a un bebé en brazos. Supuso que tenía sentido. Después de años de llevar una carga horriblemente pesada sobre sus hombros, era natural que Harry haya querido seguir adelante.

Todos lo habían hecho.

Su amiga Marietta le había contado unos días atrás que estaba embarazada. Llevaba unos meses de casada con un funcionario del Ministerio y estaba radiante. Cho pudo ver que su amiga estaba contentísima con sus noticias. La había felicitado con una media sonrisa. Lo mismo había hecho cuando, unas semanas atrás, Olive Jones —compañera de trabajo en El Profeta— le había revelado que su novio le había pedido que se casara con él.

Todos sus amigos parecían estar avanzando.

Ella no.

No sabía cómo se suponía que tenía que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva después de la guerra, después de perder a sus amigos y ver cómo todo su mundo se desmoronaba. No entendía qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Como todos los años, se había organizado una ceremonia para los Caídos. Como todos los años, Cho había ido a meditar en las tumbas y estaba dispuesta a irse antes de que empezaran los discursos. Como todos los años, se iría sin saludar a nadie.

No se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

**II**

Cómo fue que terminó en pleno Picadilly Circus es algo que aún no tiene claro. De todo Londres, siempre fue uno de sus lugares preferidos. La actividad, la gente. Le daba la impresión de que la ciudad estaba viva.

A pesar de haber llegado ahí, no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer a continuación. Por supuesto que no se podía quedar parada como un pasmarote en la mitad de Picadillly Circus. Tenía que ir a alguna parte. Ahí, todo el mundo siempre iba a algún lado —excepto los turistas, claro—. Miró a su alrededor mordiéndose el labio. ¿A dónde ir?

Gruñó algo para sus adentros. Seguro que estaba llamando la atención, ahí parada como una estúpida. Sin dejar de sentirse algo ridícula, se levantó y empezó a caminar sin fijarse mucho en la dirección en la que iba. La verdad era que no le importaba demasiado a dónde fuera. Lo único que quería era no tener que pensar. No quería recordar.

De repente, se encontró a sí misma en una callecita llena de cafés con mesitas al exterior. Aunque el verano apenas estaba empezando a asomarse por la capital inglesa, había varios clientes instalados en ellas. Pudo distinguir algunos grupos, parejas y a uno que otro que leía sin siquiera pensar en el mundo exterior.

Sintió una punzada en envidia. Llevaba siglos sin poder sentarse a leer un libro en paz. Siempre había algo —una palabra, un personaje, una frase suelta— que le recordaba lo que ella estaba tratando de olvidar. Siguió caminando mientras observaba los pequeños cafés. La calle estaba impregnada del olor a café y a pasteles recién hechos. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre. Recordaba haber tomado algo de desayuno esa mañana antes de ir al colegio, pero no estaba segura de haber comido algo más. Había visto a la bruja recorrer el tren pero no le había comprado nada.

Su estómago rugía de hambre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica entró a una cafetería. Amplia y decorada con muebles claros, era luminosa y acogedora. No había demasiada gente, por lo que pudo tomar una mesa junto a la ventana. ¿Llevaba dinero _muggle_? Sí, por supuesto. Su padre le había enseñado que siempre debía andar con algo de dinero _muggle_ y mágico encima, por si se le presentaba una emergencia. A esas alturas de su vida, Cho lo hacía como acto reflejo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Un chico se había acercado a su mesa llevando una libretita—. ¿Quieres ver el menú?

—Sí, claro… —murmuró Cho, dubitativa—. Sí, quiero ver el menú.

Vio como el joven levantaba una ceja y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba las gafas de marco grueso en el puente de la nariz. Sin embargo, no dijo nada antes de tenderle un pliego de papel plastificado que ostentaba el pequeño menú del local. Se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza mientras se alejaba para dejarla leer el menú tranquila. Cho analizó todas sus opciones con atención. ¿Café? ¿Qué tipo? ¿No sería mejor algo de té? ¿Algún sándwich? Cuando hubo decidido, dejó la carta sobre la mesa y miró por la ventana.

Era extraño pensar que sólo hacía cuatro años se había librado una batalla terrible y que más de la mitad de Gran Bretaña nunca sabría qué había sucedido siquiera. No podían saber nunca de los amigos que dieron la vida por lo que creían y por el mañana que esperaban fuese mejor. Era rarísimo pensar que hacía unos años todo había cambiado para ella y sus amigos, y para gran parte del mundo no hubiera cambiado nada.

Estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del camarero a sus espaldas. Lo miró por unos instantes, pestañeando rápidamente. La había sacado de su mente de una patada. Seguro que parecía una loca de patio. El chico le sonrió cálidamente y ella no pudo evitar notar que la tez clara del muchacho estaba salpicada de pecas.

—¿Ya has elegido? —preguntó mientras aferraba el lápiz con fuerza.

—Ajá —asintió Cho—. Quiero un té helado y un sándwich de salmón ahumado y pepino —pidió a continuación.

Él anotó rápidamente lo que ella le había pedido y se alejó hacia la cocina con una nueva sonrisa dirigida a la muchacha. Ella se removió incómoda en su asiento y volvió su mirada a la calle. Se notaba que era primavera. Era como si algo estuviera flotando en el aire. Algo que Cho no podía definir, pero veía claramente. En el borde de la ventana del café habían plantado algunas flores de colores muy bonitas. No sabía cómo se llamaban, aunque su madre seguramente era capaz de darle incluso el nombre científico. Sin embargo, eran lindas y alegraban la vista.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos. —Nuevamente, la voz del joven camarero la sacó de un salto de sus pensamientos. Cho debió mirarlo de una manera muy elocuente porque él añadió—: Siempre he creído que es una frase extraña, ¿no? Digo, aunque los pensamientos pudieran venderse, ¿no serían un poco más valiosos? Una libra por lo menos, ¿no crees?

—Ajá —fue la respuesta de la chica. Ese chico parecía muy raro. Sin alterarse en lo más mínimo por la falta de interés de su interlocutora, el chico siguió hablando mientras depositaba el vaso de té helado y el sándwich frente a la muchacha.

—Aunque esa podría ser una buena premisa para una historia —continuó, sin importarle que Cho no estuviera prestándole atención—. Un hombre que va por las calle comprando y vendiendo pensamientos embotellados. Compra recuerdos que los demás quieren olvidar y los vende a quienes no tienen nada que rememorar. —El chico parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos y se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de añadir—. Oh, lo siento. Me he puesto a habla tonterías, ¿no? Por cierto, mi nombre es William Taylor. ¿Y tú?

—Cho Chang —respondió ella tras unos instantes de silencio. El chico que tenía frente a ella le parecía más raro por minutos. ¿Qué era eso de ponerse a divagar acerca de historias y recuerdos con una completa desconocida?

—Mucho gusto, Cho. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ella frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta. Eso ya se estaba pasando un poco. No pensaba ponerse a hablar de su día con un chico al que acababa de conocer y que hacía unos comentarios tan extraños. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle que era un maleducado, una voz femenina lo llamó desde atrás de la barra.

—¡Will, necesito que limpies los vasos?

—El deber llama —murmuró él con una sonrisa—. A veces creo que ella es una bruja, sólo que prefiere pretender que es sólo una dueña de un café por un oscuro secreto de su pasado. En fin, tengo que irme. Hasta la próxima, Cho.

Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa traviesa y se alejó hacia la barra. Cho miró a la mujer que había gritado. No se parecía en nada a la imagen que los _muggles_ podían tener de una bruja. Se preguntó si lo sería verdaderamente y si había estado involucrada en la batalla. ¿En qué bando había luchado?

Las palabras del joven resonaron en su cabeza: «_hasta la próxima, Cho_"».

Ella dudaba mucho que fuera a haber una segunda vez.

**III**

_**Londres, 23 de julio de 2004.**_

Su día no había comenzado bien. Para empezar, Olive había insistido en probarse todas las túnicas de boda de Madame Malkin. Absolutamente todas. Eso por no mencionar que hacía un calor horroroso y que el editor del periódico había insistido en que ella tenía que hacerse cargo de unos tediosos reportajes sobre economía y los planes de Gringotts para enfrentar la inflación que se preveía. La economía nunca había sido su tema preferido y esa mañana los goblins que resguardaban el banco habían sido aún más agresivos de lo usual.

Por eso, a las seis de la tarde del viernes, Cho tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien. Al menos ya era casi fin de semana. Al menos por dos días no tendría que preocuparse de nada. Quizás pudiera empezar a leer esa novela que le había prestado su madre la semana anterior. Prometía ser una lectura ligera y relajante, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Se acomodó el bolso que llevaba en bandolera y salió del Callejón Diagon por el Caldero Chorreante. No se detuvo a saludar a ninguno de sus amigos, que seguramente estarían bebiendo algo ahí. Desde que Hannah Abbot había tomado las riendas del local, se había vuelto un lugar estupendo para ir a beber con los amigos después del trabajo.

Su departamento quedaba en una parte muy agradable del Londres _muggle_. Lo había elegido porque tenía un aire casi anticuado y pasado de moda que le agradaba mucho. Era como vivir en un pedazo del pasado.

Enfiló hacia su barrio mientras sacaba cuentas de los días que le faltaban para la boda de Olive. Ya sabía que vestido iba a usar, pero le quedaba algo ajustado. ¿En los días que le quedaban hasta el famoso evento podría bajar dos o tres kilos para que le quedara perfecto? Estaba segura de que su prima Jo le había contado de una dieta muy eficaz. Por supuesto que siempre podía usar la magia para ajustar su figura, pero nunca le había gustado mucho esa alternativa. Le parecía que era como hacer trampa.

Ir distraído por la vía pública no suele ser una buena idea y Cho lo pudo comprobar en carne propia al chocar con un tipo alto que llevaba un grueso paquete bajo el brazo. Aunque no se trataba de un tipo enorme, sí era lo suficientemente grande como para que el choque desestabilizara a la chica. Cho cayó sentada en el suelo, maldiciendo al destino por jugarle tan mala pasada.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó una voz que se le hizo muy familiar, aunque no podía decir de dónde—. ¿Estás bien? —la voz se quedo callada por un segundo hasta que preguntó—: ¿Cho?

¿Cómo era que ese extraño conocía su nombre? La joven levantó la cabeza y unos ojos azules escondidos tras anteojos de marco grueso le devolvieron la mirada. Había algo intensamente familiar en esos ojos, pero Cho no pudo decir qué era hasta que se fijó en la multitud de pecas que adornaban su nariz. Era el chico de la cafetería. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—¿Todo bien, Cho? —preguntó él nuevamente al ver la falta de reacción de la chica—. Soy Will, te atendí hace unas semanas en un café.

Cho pensó que ese tipo tenía ciertamente una memoria extraordinaria. Mira que recordar a una chica que había pasado por su café sólo un día.

—Oh, claro —dijo mientras él la ayudaba a incorporarse—. Lo siento mucho, yo… iba distraída.

—Vale. Yo también —contestó él con una sonrisa—. Siempre me ha costado concentrarme cuando tengo que ir a enviar uno de estos —añadió mostrando el paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo—. Fue tan culpa mía como tuya.

Cho sólo asintió. Londres era una ciudad gigantesca, con muchos millones de habitantes. Y de todos los chicos de esa ciudad, ella tuvo que encontrarse justamente con el que no era capaz de quedarse tranquilo.

Acomodó su bolso sobre uno de sus hombros y empezó a jugar con la correa. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Ese chico no esperaba que se quedaran conversando como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

—Me tengo que ir —soltó finalmente—. Me esperan en… alguna parte. Adiós.

No esperó a que él contestara y se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando. No hubo alcanzado a dar dos pasos cuando lo escuchó nuevamente.

—¡Oye! —Cho se volteó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué hipogrifos le pasaba a ese tipo? —. Lo que pasa es que me preguntaba si me podías dar tu número de celular. El otro día quise pedírtelo y no pude hacerlo.

Cho se quedó helada. ¿Su número de celular? Pero si ella ni siquiera tenía un celular. Por supuesto que no podía decirle a ese chico que ella se comunicaba mediante lechuza. Pensaría que estaba loca.

—Este… Yo… —masculló mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No tengo celular.

—¿No? —El chico alzó las cejas y ella supo que no le creía nada—. Bueno, siento haberte molestado —dijo a continuación—. Aunque tengo que decir que es una de las cosas más originales que me han dicho para rechazar salir conmigo —añadió con una mueca que ella no supo interpretar.

Cho se sintió la peor persona del mundo tras escucharlo. ¿De verdad la había estado invitando a salir?

—Ah —fue lo único que dijo esquivando la mirada del chico.

—Tranquila, está bien. Aunque podías haber dicho simplemente que no —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros—. Adiós.

Esta vez fue él el que dio media vuelta para seguir caminando y Cho la que trató de alcanzarlo. Ella nunca había pretendido insultarlo ni nada por el estilo. Además, ¡era la verdad! Ella no tenía un teléfono celular. Usaba lechuzas. Aunque claro, eso no pensaba decírselo.

—Oye, Will —dijo obligándolo a detenerse—. Creo que malinterpretaste la situación.

—¿Ah, sí? —él se giró para encararla—. No creas que es primera vez que me pasa.

Para sorpresa de Cho, al decir esa última frase, el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Y para terminar de sorprenderla, empezó a reírse. Ella lo miró extrañada. ¿De qué carajos se estaba riendo?

—¿Eso fue gracioso? —inquirió mirándolo fijamente.

—Hubieras visto tu expresión —dijo él con una nueva risita. Rápidamente se puso serio y encuadró los hombros—. Vale, así que malinterpreté la situación y de verdad no tienes un celular. Curioso, pensaba que en estos tiempos depravados no quedaba nadie que no tuviera uno.

«_Si supieras_» pensó Che.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Entonces, en el caso hipotético de que yo te invitara a salir, ¿cómo nos pondríamos de acuerdo?

La joven meditó un par de segundos antes de responder. Ciertamente no estaba en sus planes salir con ese chico ni nada, pero si seguía inventando excusas se iba a dar cuenta de que había algo distinto con ella.

—No sé. Supongo que te diría que nos juntáramos a una hora determinada en un lugar determinado.

—Estupendo. —Una sonrisita burlona se formó en el rostro de su interlocutor—. Entonces, ¿estaría bien el lunes a las siete y media en la esquina de las calles Shakespeare y Marlowe?

—¿Qué?

—Es una cita —dijo él con una mueca mientras se daba vuelta y seguía su camino.

Cho estaba demasiado conmocionada como para seguirlo. ¿Qué escregutos había pasado ahí? ¿En qué momento había aceptado salir con él? Suspiró hondamente.

No sabía en qué rayos se había metido.

**IV**

_**Londres, 26 de julio de 2004.**_

—Por supuesto que tienes que salir con él —declaró Olive el lunes a la hora de almuerzo, cuando Cho le hubo contado su encrucijada.

Durante el fin de semana había meditado mucho acerca de Will y su extraña forma de invitar a salir, pero no había logrado tomar una decisión inteligente. Por una parte, creía que no era del todo una mala idea. Él se veía simpático. Sin embargo, la otra parte de su cerebro le decía que no hiciera tonterías. Seguro que todo sería demasiado complicado. Salir con un mago era mejor ida.

—Pero… él es…

—¿Un _muggle_? Mejor aún, puedes desconectarte de nuestro mundo por un rato. —Olive siempre le había parecido una chica rara en varios sentidos. Para empezar, era de las pocas brujas que Cho conocía que declaraba que los _muggles_ tenían sus genialidades. Y por consiguiente, era una de las pocas que le dirían que salir con un _muggle_ no era mala idea.

—Entonces, ¿crees que debería ir? —preguntó dubitativa. Todo el asunto la tenía un poco nerviosa.

—Por supuesto. Además, es sólo una cita. No es como si te fueras a casar con él ni nada por el estilo —añadió Olive con una sonrisa traviesa—. Ve y pásalo bien. A ver si así consigues un acompañante para mi boda.

Cho levantó las cejas y no dijo nada. La idea de desconectarse del mundo le parecía terriblemente atractiva a cada momento que pasaba. Nadie que le recordara a los amigos perdidos y a la guerra. Nadie que la hiciera pensar en todas esas cosas que quería enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria. Nadie que le recordara a _Cedric_.

Suspiró profundamente. Estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez de las grandes.

**V**

_**Londres, 26 de julio de 2004. Tarde.**_

La noche era calurosa, como cabía esperar de una noche veraniega. Cho se había puesto un vestido sencillo —aconsejada por Olive, que estaba más entusiasmada que ella misma por la inminente cita— y se había arreglado un poco. Mientras se miraba al espejo para echarse rímel en las pestañas se había repetido una y otra vez que no estaba haciendo nada especial para ese chico.

No estaba haciendo nada especial. Nada.

Siguió repitiéndose que no se trataba de nada especial mientras caminaba por las calles en dirección a la esquina en la que habían quedado. Él estaba ahí, vestido como para salir. Las veces anteriores que lo había visto, había estado usando jeans y alguna camiseta con el nombre de alguna banda. Con camisa y pantalones de vestir se veía bastante elegante. Cuando él la vio atravesar la calle en su dirección, esbozó una enorme sonrisa que lo hizo parecer un niño por unos segundos.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir —dijo cuando ella estuvo cerca de él. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No le podía decir que había estado a punto de no ir y quedarse en su casa con una novela romántica escrita por una bruja australiana.

—Aquí estoy —contestó simplemente.

—Eso veo. ¿Qué te parece que hagamos?

—Ni idea. No conozco mucho esta parte de la ciudad—Cho se dio cuenta de que no estaban muy lejos de donde se habían encontrado el viernes anterior y se sintió obligada a explicarse—. O sea, sólo paso por aquí cuando voy a mi trabajo.

—Vale. ¿Te parece que vayamos a ese bar de ahí? Hay una banda de jazz que tocará ahí en un rato y son muy buenos. El saxofonista es amigo mío.

Cho no sabía qué demonios era el «_jazz_», pero aún así se dejó conducir por la vereda hacia las mesitas que estaban instaladas afuera del bar. Ahí, el se encargó de pedir un par de bebidas para ellos después de que ella le dijera que no salía mucho y que no podía elegir un solo trago de la carta. Si a él le pareció raro, no lo comentó.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedes decirme acerca de ti? —preguntó él apoyando los codos en la mesa y clavando su mirada en Cho. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos verdes, muy verdes y que estos la miraban con verdadero interés.

—No sé. Soy bastante aburrida. Me gusta leer y salir a caminar. No soy la persona más interesante del mundo —declaró apartando la mirada—. ¿Qué puedes decirme tú?

—Soy escritor —dijo con una mueca. Se quedó callado por un segundo—. Escritor de fantasía, de hecho. Bueno, eso intento ser, al menos. Mientras insisto a las editoriales para que publiquen mi libro, atiendo mesas.

—Oh. —Cho se sentía tonta por no poder decir nada más interesante. Seguro que él la consideraría la chica más sosa del mundo.

—¿Y qué haces tú? —preguntó él—. Aparte de leer y esas cosas. ¿O te pagan por leer? Jo, qué envidia.

Cho se mordió el labio. Obviamente no podía decirle la verdad. Seguramente Will creería que lo de _«trabajo en un periódico mágico que se entrega por lechuza__»_ era una tomadura de pelo. Para los _muggles_ la idea era simplemente ridícula.

—En un periódico —contestó. No era una mentira, aunque tampoco era toda la verdad.

—¿Cuál?

—Es… —dudó un par de segundos antes de continuar la oración—. Es un periódico local. No creo que lo conozcas. Tiene poco tiraje.

—Oh. Ya veo. Debe ser interesante. Seguro que cubres muchas noticias locales de lo más interesantes.

—Sí, claro. —Cho se sentía incómoda. Necesitaba cambiar de tema—. ¿De qué escribes tú?

—Fantasía. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una novela que habla sobre una chica que descubre que tiene poderes psíquicos y es enviada a vivir con sus tías-abuelas al campo para ser entrenada en el uso de sus poderes.

—Suena bien —murmuró Cho, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. La camarera se acercó a ellos con los tragos y desapareció tras la barra. Cho empezó a jugar con el borde de su vestido, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Las primeras citas siempre tienen ese tono de nervios e inseguridad para sus participantes. Esta cita no fue la excepción. Cho no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podía hablar con él. No se parecía en nada a ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido. No podía hablar de quidditch con él o de los cómics de _Martin Miggs el Muggle Loco_. Seguro que sus infancias no habían tenido nada en común.

En ese momento, la banda subió al escenario.

Con las primeras notas del piano, Cho no pudo evitar sentir algo en el pecho. Nunca había escuchado algo así. Y cuando el saxofón hizo su entrada, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. En el mundo mágico no había nada parecido a eso. Nada. Era un sonido triste, desgarrador, y al mismo tiempo, energético y apasionado. Nunca hubiera creído que un instrumento fuera capaz de transmitir tantos sentimientos juntos. Era algo… casi mágico.

—¿Qué te pasa, Cho? —La voz de su acompañante la devolvió al mundo real cuando la primera pieza hubo acabado—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí… Es que nunca había escuchado nada así —replicó Cho, aún con el sonido del saxofón dando vueltas en sus oídos.

—¿Nunca habías oído algo de jazz? —Will levantó una ceja inquisitiva—. ¿Dónde has estado toda tu vida?

Cho sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando al escenario. La banda había empezado con una nueva pieza, un poco más rápida y acelerada, pero sin perder algo de esa belleza triste de la melodía anterior. No se parecía a nada que Cho hubiera escuchado antes. Un par de parejas se levantaron de sus mesas y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. No era una melodía rápida y los bailarines se limitaban a abrazarse y mecerse al ritmo de la música.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó Will tendiéndole la mano caballerosamente. Detrás de sus gruesas gafas, sus ojos verdes relucían.

—Claro —contestó ella, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

Mientras él la guiaba a la pista de baile, Cho no pudo evitar notar que la mano que le tendía era cálida y segura.

Una mano en la que se podía confiar.

**VI**

El resto de la cita fue mucho mejor que el comienzo. Ese baile que compartieron fue lo que necesitaban para terminar de romper el hielo. Pronto estuvieron hablando de música y libros. Cho no sabía demasiado de música, mucho menos de música muggle, pero le explicó a Will lo que pensaba del jazz y esa música tan hermosamente triste. Con los libros se había sentido un poco más segura. A su madre siempre le había gustado la literatura _muggle_ y Cho había leído muchos libros de diversos autores conocidos. El escritor preferido de Will era Julio Verne y Cho podía recordar haber leído muchas de sus novelas.

Era algo muy interesante ver a Will cuando hablaba de libros. Los ojos le brillaban con un fuego distinto. Se veía que lo apasionaban y que disfrutaba con ellos. Era casi imposible no sentirse de la misma forma cuando él explicaba por qué las aventuras eran parte importante de la vida.

También insistió en acompañarla a su casa, aunque ella vivía en la dirección opuesta. Ella había intentado rehusarse —pensando que podría desaparecerse hacia su casa— pero él había insistido de tal forma que a ella se le había hecho imposible decirle que no.

—Me encanta Londres de noche —declaró Will mientras caminaban por la vereda de la calle de Cho—. ¿No crees que tenga algo de mágico? Es como si en cualquier instante un mago o una bruja buena pudieran salir de un callejón y concederte el deseo de tu corazón. O como si en la próxima esquina podríamos encontrarnos a un mundo perdido. Quizás una tienda de sombreros que sólo aparece cuando hay luna llena o algo así.

Cho sonrió ante esas palabras. Si tan sólo Will supiera la mitad de lo que ella sabía. Estaba segura de que quedaría fascinado por todas las cosas que se podían ver en el callejón Diagon o por el castillo de Hogwarts. Lástima que fuera un muggle y que no pudiera conocer todo ese mundo. ¿O sí podía?

De repente, Cho se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al portal de su edificio.

—Mi casa está acá. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, aunque no era necesario —le dijo al muchacho sonriendo—. Y gracias por todo, de verdad lo pasé muy bien.

—Me alegra. Yo también lo pasé bien.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Cho. La sonrisa de Will se ensanchó y ella volvió a pensar que cuando sonreía parecía un niño.

—Buenas noches —repitió él inclinándose un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Un beso simple y casto que hizo que las mejillas de Cho ardieran. Sí, era un gesto totalmente adolescente y casi ridículo en un par de adultos como ellos, pero hacía años que nadie besaba a Cho en la mejilla —. Hasta la próxima, Cho —añadió antes de alejarse.

Cho se quedó con la mano apoyada en la mejilla que él había besado. No tuvo ninguna duda de que habría una _próxima_. Quizás incluso antes de lo que pensaba

Tal vez había llegado el momento de seguir adelante.

**FIN**

* * *

_La verdad es que me llama mucho la atención que Jotaká haya dicho que Cho se casó con un muggle. Quiero imaginarme que es un muggle que ama la fantasía y cree en la magia (aunque sepa que no existe) y que ayude a Cho a ver el lado bueno de la vida. Quizás escriba más sobre William Taylor, porque creo que le he agarrado algo de cariño. Ya veremos.  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que la lectura haya sido placentera._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
